This invention relates to a marinading and storage container for food comprising a base dish and a cover with means for uniquely stabilizing the food. Because this is a marinading container, it is provided that the base dish and cover sealably mate so that the container can be turned upside down to advance the marinading process. Food stabilization is important to hinder rotation of the food item within the container and to allow the container to be stable in an upside down position.
Food stabilization is accomplished with the instant invention by having at least one of (i) a top outer surface of the cover with a plurality of protrusions, each with an upward crest that lies in a plane, so that the container can be turned upside down and supported on a flat surface; and (ii) an inner cavity of the cover with a plurality of concavities, each of which is adapted to receive at least a portion of a side surface of the food item as the cover is rotated to disposed it upside down.
In this way, the marinading and storage container can be turned upside down and supported on a flat surface by the plurality of protrusions of the cover, after the cover is placed over the food item with at least a portion of the food item disposed in at least one of the plurality of concavities to stabilize said food item within the marinading and storage container.
In addition to the foregoing advantages over the prior art, the visible protrusions of the marinading and storage container of this useful invention are preferably representative of the food item inside. The marinading and storage container can be made of an opaque material and the user will nonetheless know the contents inside. Moreover, the internal concavities provide enhanced contact between the marinading fluid and the surface of the food item. Pools of marinading fluid will bathe the portions of the food item disposed therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,709, a disposable microwavable food container is disclosed with a domed lid and a base having a raised rib floor. A chicken container design shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 394,807 shows a lid with a flat surface, which is similar to U.S. Des. Pat. No. 295,830.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,856, a shrimp container with a display and holding base is disclosed. The ""856 patent teaches that the base side wall 52 includes a plurality of slots or indentations 52 for displaying, transporting and holding respective individual shrimps. (Col.5, lns. 60-62). Unlike the instant invention, it is not suggested that the shrimp display container should be turned upside down. On the contrary, in addressing the ""856 cover, the concern is with containing liquids, such as shrimp purge. (Col.3, lns. 9-21). Nowhere is it suggested that the top wall of the cover engages shrimp that are disposed in the plurality of slots of the base. It is only suggested that the top wall 18 of the cover 12 may be intaglioed with an attractive design. (Col.3, lns. 5-8).
To alleviate these problems, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the cover of the instant invention provides both contents stabilization and stabilizes the container itself when it is disposed upside down to further the marinading process. After the cover is placed over the food item with at least a portion of the food item disposed in at least one of the plurality of concavities to stabilize said food item within the marinading and storage container, the container can be rotated in unison with the food item and the portion of the food item disposed in at least one of the plurality of concavities can bathe in the marinading fluid.
Obviously, the inner surface of the base dish may also be provided with contour resembling the back side of a food item or chicken to further enhance stabilization.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The invention relates to a marinading and storage container for food comprising a base dish and a cover with means for stabilizing the food. The base dish is adapted to sealably mate with the cover.
The means for stabilizing the cover of the marinading and storage container of the present invention comprises a top outer surface having a plurality of protrusions. Each of the plurality of protrusions has an upward crest that lies in a plane. The marinading and storage container can be turned upside down and supported on a flat surface by the plurality of protrusions of the cover.
In a preferred embodiment of the marinading and storage container of the present invention, the means for stabilizing the cover comprises an inner cavity resembling a side surface of a food item disposed therein. The inner cavity has a plurality of concavities, each of which is adapted to receive at least a portion of the side surface of the food item when the cover is disposed upside down. The cover can be placed over the food item with at least a portion of the food item disposed in at least one of the plurality of concavities to stabilize said food item within the marinading and storage container. The concavities tend to collect marinading fluid when the container is disposed upside down and the portions of the food item disposed in the concavities are bathed in the collected marinading fluid.
Preferably, the means for stabilizing of the cover of the marinading and storage container comprises a top outer surface having a plurality of protrusions, each of which has an upward crest that lies in a plane and an inner cavity resembling a side surface of a food item disposed therein, said inner cavity has a plurality of concavities, each of which is adapted to receive at least a portion of the side surface of the food item when the cover is disposed upside down, and an inner cavity resembling a side surface of a food item disposed therein, said inner cavity has a plurality of concavities, each of which is adapted to receive at least a portion of the side surface of the food item when the cover is disposed upside down.
In this way, the marinading and storage container can be turned upside down and supported on a flat surface by the plurality of protrusions of the cover, after the cover is placed over the food item with at least a portion of the food item disposed in at least one of the plurality of concavities to stabilize said food item within the marinading and storage container.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.